freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Chapter 197/@comment-197.89.22.249-20160505132001/@comment-106.71.14.113-20160509073157
Let say they are all the victims of small dick radox and that pushed them to the point it needs, is kazuya to blame for the clash is he to blame for the busters is he to blame for his parents, no, it was around him, the new power was not a moral thing for him vs a more important, and saying that elly would have principle above he duty as a pandora who are to stop the nova at ALL COST, is something called abandonment, yes it was right the Es but that was human error not nova, it more there's a fine line nova are too much of a theat and they know there is no chance in hell they are going to be hey let's be bros, if they ran then it ends in death vs 3 -5 minitues of the new power, remember accels is Mach 0.5 double is 1 trip is 2 and so on, so they are going fast, the moral of do I hurt them vs the moral of do I condemn all of humanity for a moral reason, is quite massive it comparing say crushing an ant and killing all the trees and there is no longer any way to grow them, and kazuya type of memory if he gave them everything Maria gengo, orie ryuuichi and the fact that his stigmatic body, all of it, he could say " you think you are only people in this world who have feel pain, I was born into it, I was condemn over 40 years ago, this is what you sign on for was to complete the only the way to fight, the nova have been playing with humans nothing more and now you know that chiffon my aunt knew this was the only real method." If he gave them memories on everything even chiffon, all of it from day zero to tomorrow then it is like, saying that everything was for this the final outcome but you want to go to the start. They would know that only gengo's method with every detail is their only choice. And I bet you that if she knew that there stopping the pandora nova then fuck it anything vs death of more then me, if elly is not going to give up everything, death, limbs and control of mind, then she is not a brave pandora. What is it that makes kazuya different from his cousins the nova, he is not using them as worthless things, he treats them as his elders with some respect. But he knows it no point in trying to hinder evolution anymore because it is real now. he says he wished that there was another way, but that was not possible, if he had gain a weapon (sword in my example) and texture and unmatched power similar to Arcadia, that he goes and kills the nova and fights alone and everyone is shock to see what is happening and due to his raw power, he cuts through a nova and the shock wave he sends back hits all of them and cuts off some limbs and breaks bones, basically instead of mental it is psychical. Then is he morally wrong for fighting like that or what. And what gave that presence that Arcadia did. Then is that different then say he hurt them because it was a war. He was the final pice in pandora they were waiting for it in a way, a way to fight on the same ground it has been delayed. If black and white what you see them you are just blind to this world of nothing but grey, they are in a grey world, kazuya and satella's pasts are pure examples. Kazuya basically killed his parents and got his aunt rapped then had a great life for 11 years. Satella has someone really caring about her after abuse. There are things that humans need to understand that we always fuck up, this world is grey nothing else, black lack of and white is all the colours. So if they were unable to learn that pandora types are able to use illusion then they are fucked, the nova have already killed them. this is more kazuya's moral is life is worthless because there is nothing as close in value and other lives are even more important then my own, everyone is important, that value to protect those who are my everything is the most, means his friends family, his satella and CONRADES( elly and arnett) it not is he morally wrong because there are always things that break it, the understanding of kazuya on the nova and the truth vs elly's dad saying and moral he passed on to her, is right and wrong one thing in this world as they clash every moment that they are one or have they always been vs the concept of if it is not right it is wrong. Kazuya has a moral for everyone except himself and Elly is only on the childish right is right and wrong is wrong. So say 5 minitues vs billions of lives, because the speed they fight at. But elly and kazuya have the same moral value but at different ages, Elly's is more a kids, while kazuya is willing to suffer instead for others, if he has hurt them and be hated it is better then death, her Noblesse Oblige, kazuya has something like it, he is the king ( noble) of stigma of earth and the nova are taking advantage, so he punishes them. So he is the same as her.